


I Like What You Do (When I Have My Way With You)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Malace [7]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Humor, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jace, D/s undertones, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Jace likes pushing Magnus' buttons, M/M, Magic, Magnus is done, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, sarcasm and sex oh my, shocking, slight Malace at the end, these emotionally stunted boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus does not lose control easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like What You Do (When I Have My Way With You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I read dark Star Trek fanfiction -.-'

Magnus does not lose control easily. It is a skill he's developed over his many years, to keep his emotions in check and hide away what could be used against him. Camille had taught him a nasty lesson about emotion and love and being blinded and he had not forgotten. Emotion got you hurt, made you weak, made you susceptible to manipulation. After she'd thrown everything he'd given back into his face, he'd locked his heart away, safe and sound and away from greedy hands. He was cautious, he was safe, he was in control.

But this Shadowhunter... Oh how he made his blood boil, how he pushed his buttons like no one else. He made magic spark to life with a single look, made Magnus want to snarl and show him just _why_ people deferred to him, just why he was the high warlock, why he was feared by demons and just how _easy_ it would be to turn against his precious clave and leave everything he held dear in ashes.

Oh how easy it would be...

But.

But Magnus is not his father. Is not the demon that resides within. He's in control, safe--

"Get out." He snarls, eyes flaring angrily at the smug blonde. "Get out or so help me--"

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Jace answered, foolish and blind and looking for a fight that he could not win. "Maybe the rest of downworld acts like you're their leader but I'm not one of your groupies, Bane."

"Do you consider your parabatai to be one of those so called 'groupies'?"

The Shadowhunter faltered at that, eyes widening and Magnus smiled, slow and sharp. "Be careful what you say, little Shadowhunter, before you do something that will land you in more trouble than you can handle."

"I'm not afraid of a Warlock who prances around in showers of glitter and earns his power through being the neighborhood whore."

Magnus did snarl then, surging forward to curl his fingers around Jace's throat, slamming him back against the wall. "I think we both know just who the real whore is, blondie," he hissed lowly, fingertips sparking. "and it's certainly not me."

"Never took you for one to get his hands dirty," Jace gasped, sounding all too cocky for someone who was barely breathing. "At least, not in this regard."

Magnus shuddered with restraint, closing his eyes against the smirk in the other male's voice, struggling to calm his rising magic. "You're playing with fire," he growled lowly, fingers tightening.

"All I see are a few measly sparks," Jace mocked. "You're far weaker than you make yourself out to be if that's all you've got."

Magnus took a deep breath, fingers loosening--

"No wonder your father almost drowned you."

\--and snapped.

They were gone in a whirlwind of magic and sparks, appearing seconds later in Magnus' bedroom. Jace staggered at the change, falling back into the bed with a strangled gasp.

"You're going to get it," Magnus promised, eyes flashing as he sliced the air with his hand. The Shadowhunter's clothing ripped with the motion, falling in tatters around the shocked blonde.

"What-"

"You're going to shut up," Magnus snarled, stalking forwards to yank the other male's head up by his hair. His face was still too smug for his liking.

"Or what?"

The Warlock backhanded him. He wasn't one for violence but more often than not in history there were men who couldn't be stopped without a good fist to the face and a knee in their back. Jace seemed to be one of those men. "Then I'll make you," he answered coldly, unzipping his pants. "Now come here."

When the blonde looked as if he'd argue Magnus dragged him forward by the hair he seemed to hold so dear. "Open your mouth."

"I should've known that you just wanted into my pants," Jace snarked, shoving at the Warlock's stomach. "Unfortunately for you I don't do blowjobs for people who've probably contracted all kinds of diseases-"

Magnus shocked him, holding his convulsing body up with a hand as he led his arousal into Jace's now lax mouth. "If you bite me," he started warningly as the blonde began to come to. "I will turn you into a rat, lock you in a cage and let the Chairman have his fun with you."

"That's against the law-" Jace gasped out before he was silenced once more.

"You came to me, remember?" Magnus growled, jerking his hips. The blonde choked. "This is all on you, Jace." His name was a taunt, dripping with mockery and _did you really think you could best me?_  
His hips rocked, hands firm on the blonde's head and keeping him still as pushed in and out of the other male's mouth with no regards to the choking noises Jace made when he went too deep, too fast. He came with a groan inside the blonde's convulsing mouth, hands loosening their grip in his pleasure.

Magnus opened his eyes to the Shadowhunter swallowing obediently, a mocking smirk gracing his lips as he pulled out, thumb tracing the other male's wet lower lip. "How do those diseases you're so certain I have taste?"

Jace scowled, tugging away from his touch. "If you think this is enough to put me in my place you're an idiot. I've fought mundanes that had more menace than you."

Magnus' smile was sharp. "Oh? Shall I menace you then?" He chuckled, flipping the blonde onto his stomach before straddling his thighs. "Oh no," he crooned, shoving Jace down when he tried to get up. "You stay right there. I'm not done with you yet."

Magnus traced painted nails down his newest lover's spine, fingers coming to rest on the two taunt globes that hid his prize.

"A whore, hmm?" He hummed, placing a sharp smack to Jace's cheek. "I think you've confused your insults, darling. You see," Magnus purred, placing sharp hits to the blonde's ass, blows backed by magic. "If I'm anything, I'm a slut. I don't need any favors from anyone. You on the other hand... Just why are you here, hmm?" He chuckled, pausing to gaze down at his handiwork, tanned skin gleaming red. "It can't be because you need help can it? Or that you require my services? Dear, oh me, what would your Clave say if they knew about this?" A finger slid down to puckered skin, tapping gently. "Oh yes, I know, they wouldn't say anything would they? Because they're the reason you're here aren't they, darling? They practically gift wrapped you and put you on my doorstep." Magnus snickered, shoving that finger inside. "I didn't know Shadowhunters were in the whoring business."

"You talk a lot don't you?" Jace grit out, straining under the Warlock as his muscles clenched.

"And you shouldn't be talking at all," Magnus answered, placing another smack to reddened skin, and then another just because he could. "Not if you're going to be so arrogant. I mean really sweetheart," he purred, adding another finger without mercy. "I could do anything I wanted with you. Do you have any self preservation?"

"I've been informed that no," Jace gasped, squirming under the intrusion. "I--don't."

Magnus snorted, pulling his fingers away to replace it with his erection. "Relax," he crooned, rubbing the head against that fluttering entrance.

"You can't be serious-" Jace protested, voice cutting off into a scream when Magnus surged forward.

"It's lubed, don't worry." He purred, petting the blonde's hair. "Aren't I nice?"

"Bastard!" Jace shuddered, blinking back tears as he struggled to push himself up.

"Oh come now," the warlock pouted, drawing back to hit the other male's prostate dead on. "Now is not the time for name calling."

Jace writhed, panting into the sheets as Magnus began to increase his speed, angled just right every time so that he battered that one spot, leaving the blonde breathless and unable to speak. When all the fight had seemed to drain out of him Magnus flipped Jace over, hoisting him up onto his lap and sinking him down onto his arousal.

"Well, Jace?" He crooned, licking at the tears trailing down the blonde's face, a sign of pleasure he was unable to hide. "Is this menacing enough for you?"

"G-go to hell-" he choked out, fingers clutching at the other male's shoulders.

"Oh, Jace," Magnus tisked, sounding disappointed as he shook his head sadly. "I thought you'd learned by now... Oh well," he sighed, shrugging lightly. "More fun for me I suppose."

"What are you talking about--AHN!" Jace choked, arching with a gasp as he was pulled down onto the Warlock's cock, helpless and overwhelmed as his arousal ached with the need for release, prostate raw from so much abuse. "M-mahg-uhn--"

"What was that, love?" Magnus purred, sucking at his lover's neck.

"Please," Jace finally gasped, trembling against the warlock. "I- I need-"

"I'll give you what you need, baby," Magnus promised, fingers curling around the blonde's neglected arousal. "Just say the word."

"Please-" Jace whined.

"Not that word," he breathed, smirking into the Shadowhunter's neck.

For a moment it seemed as if Jace wouldn't do it, voice falling silent before with a thrust and twist of Magnus' hand he caved. "I'm sorry!" He practically shouted, whimpering softly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please just--Magnus--"

"Good boy." Magnus purred, moving just right.

And for the second time, Jace's world exploded.

* * *

By the time the blonde finally came to there was warmth seeping down his thighs and Magnus was sprawled carelessly next to him, an arm thrown over his waist.

"I must say darling," Magnus grinned. "You have some very kinky ideas in that head of yours. I thank you for sharing."

"Just wait until you hear what Alec's is," Jace muttered drowsily. "That'll certainly surprise you."

Magnus perked up. "Oh? What-"

"Is it safe to come in now?" Alec called cautiously. "I have Chinese."

"God, yes," Jace groaned. "I'm starving."

The blue eyed Shadowhunter stepped inside, eying the tattered remains of Jace's clothes disapprovingly. "Must you two always tear apart clothing?"

"It's always my clothing," Jace grumbled, sitting up with a wince. "God forbid anyone tear apart his."

"It's designer!" Magnus exclaimed, looking insulted. "You don't just rip apart designer!"

The two Shadowhunters gave him a look.

"Just give me my chicken," Magnus sulked, swiping the container out of Alec's hand. "You're all critics."

"Whatever you say, Mags." Alec answered, joining them on the bed and away from any mess. "Did you have fun?"

"Oh yes," Magnus answered, the blonde too busy with his noodles. "Blondie had an excellent idea for once. Which reminds me, you still have to tell me yours."

Alec choked. "Maybe later."

"Well now I'm interested." The warlock purred.

"Just eat your chicken, Magnus."

"Alec! You promised-"

"To tell you but that doesn't mean right this second."

"Don't use loopholes against me!"

"Magnus," Alec groaned. "Just eat. If I tell you now I'm fairly certain that you'll do anything but."

Magnus smirked. "That good is it?"

He flushed.

"The sooner you eat the sooner you find out," Jace finally spoke, licking sauce from his fingers.

"Oh all right," Magnus huffed. "You two drive a hard bargain. But I fully expect an answer afterwards!"

"Course," they chorused, sharing a look that made the warlock instantly suspicious.

"Damn, Shadowhunters," he muttered under his breath. "Always so sneaky."


End file.
